I M SORRY AND I LOVE YOU
by somesasameer
Summary: this is for our 2old best buddies and duo


hi friend this is my first story i hope you all like it plz read and review

ON THE SEA SIDE one person:siting on the rock and lost in his thought 2nd person:come near the person and place his hand on his shoulder the person turn and smile 2nd person say: kya soch rahe ho pradyuman acp sir says: kuch nahi salunkhe salunkhe: abhijeet ke bare mein soch rahe ho hai na acp sir: ha salunkhe shayad mein is bar use uc zyada hi takleef de di hai salunkhe: nahi pradyuman sirf tum ne ahi balke hum sab ne (acp look towards his friend)ya phir kaho mein ne acp sir : nahi salunkhe isme teri koi galti nahi hai tujhe to kuch zyada maloom nahi tha salunkhe:pradyuman kya is bar woh humain maaf kar payega acp sir:ha salunkhe woh karega kyun ke humara dil bada ho ya na ho par uska dil bohot bada hai salunkhe bohot bada filhaal to humain abhijeet se milna hai aur us se maafi mangni hai

ON THE OTHER SIDE:  
one person:siting on the rock he has tear in his eyes and lost in his thought 2nd person:come near him and sit beside him (both were kept silent)after sometime 2nd person ask kya hua abhi abhi:wipe his tear and say kuch nahi daya daya:abhi tum kab se mujh se apne ansoo chupane lag gaye ahi: nahi yaar bus ankh me kuch chla gaya hai is liye daya:me janta hon abhi tum kya soch rahe ho yaar me manta hon sub ne galat kya tumhare sath acp sir ne bhi but yaar woh tumse bohot pyar karte hai abhi:me janta hn daya ke woh mujhse bohot pyar karte hai aur me yeh bhi janta hn k woh dar gaye k kahi farz ke age woh apne is bete ko bhi kho na de daya: ha woh to hai abhi:chalo daya chalte hai kahi ravan hum pe gussa na ho jaye daya laugh and say : ha chalo they both start to walk suddenly duo stop and look each other with shock eyes acp$salunkhe don,t know about their presence acp sir: salunkhe tu janta hai me yaha kab se araha hn salunkhe in tease:mujhe kya maloom(a sad smile come on acp lips)  
acp sir:jeb se mein ne nakul(and he peuse)then ko apne hathoon(hands)se goli mari thi duo shock because the don,t know about that acp sir continue jante ho tab se ye samander(sea side)  
hawa(air)fiza(weather)mujhse naraz hai salunkhe look at hi buddy with teary eyes suddenly a voice come from back both trun and shock acp sir:abhijeet daya tum dono daya:ha sir salunkhe:par tum dono yaha kya kar rahe ho woh bhi itni raat ko abhi:sir hum to yaha roz(daily)ate(come)hai par aap dono yaha kya kar rahe hai acp sir:hum to bus yaha se ja rahe the toh socha kyun na thodi dair yaha pe time spand kare hai na salunkhe (acp look at his freind)  
salunkhe:ha hum toh bus yunhi acp sir:chal salunkhe chalte hai aur tum dono bhi jao ghar pe they both start walk to there abhi:acp sir agar mein aap ki is samander se,hawa se,fiza se, dosti krado tu aap mujhe kya denge acp sir turn and look at his right hand with shock eyes and say:kya kaha tum ne abhijeet abhijeet repeat the line once again acp sir(dreamy tone):sach me tum aisa kar sakte ho abhijeet smile:ha sir and he forward his hand in front of acp sir acp sir,salunkhe sir and daya look at him in confused abhijeet smile and say:aaj mein aap se kuch magna chahta hn sir aur mujhe umeed hai sir ke aap mujhe denge sir acp sir: kya magna chahte ho abhijeet tum mujhse abhi:sir me aap ko off duty me papa kehna chahte hn acp sir,salunkheand daya shock on this demand acp sir close his eyes and some tear drop of acp eyes abhijeet come near acp sir and wipe his tear and say nahi papa ab aap k ankhon me aansoon nahi honge balke honton (lips)muskrahat honge kyun k ye beta apne papa ke ankhon me aansoon nahi dekh sakta acp sir hug abhijeet and say i m sorry beta i m so sorry abhijeet hug him back and say no papa don,t say sorry but ha i love papa i love you alot par me kabhi nahi keh paya aaj kehta hon aap ko i love you so much papa acp sir:i love too beta i love you too salunkhe and daya look at them and sweet smile come on their face salunkhe:are bhai humain bhi to hug kare abhijeet and acp look daya and salunkhe acp sir:toh ajao kis ne roka hai tum dono ko (both move forward)and all hug each other THE END I HOPED YOU ALL LIKE AND SORRY FOR MISTAKE PLZ READ ANF REVIEW


End file.
